Wisps Deux
by koizumichii
Summary: Another collection of deleted (read: made-up) scenes in the anime. This time for season two. Drown in your OTP for eternity. Deleted Scene 06 - In which the ikemen is…? / 07 - In which public displays of affection is prohibited…wait what? - from the 5th episode!
1. Color

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Color**

 _ **Deleted Scene 01 – Episode 01**_

 _Synopsis:_ In which Karma looks back and wouldn't dare to lose that color.

* * *

"Yep. Seeing Nagisa just then? Honestly, I was shocked. Not when he beat Takaoka. After that," said Karma, looking ahead, flashlight in hand. That memory was crystal clear still and as he thought back on it, it was like he was transported there. In that moment. "He wasn't the slightest bit afraid." The bluenette's smile back then was stuck in his head. "I mean, in a fight, I'd win for sure. But to an assassin, that kind of victory doesn't mean squat."

Okuda didn't know to react. She only kept silent as Karma continued to talk his heart out in the darkness.

"That's when I first realized, I'm actually afraid to lose that color." The same smile flashed inside his head. That blue hair in contrast with the dim light. "Him—he doesn't pay heed on danger when he can save his friends that way. Like the matter with Takaoka. I mean, he has the talent, doesn't he? He could turn out to be an assassin in the future. He could handle the job perfectly but what about casualties or mischances? He's too soft sometimes...that could get him killed."

"Still, I won't lose that color. I'll be the one to take that teacher's life. Maybe that would change his mind about being an assassin, if the thought ever crossed his mind." Karma looked up at the cave top where rocks glittered upon the faint light of the flashlight.

"Yes, I'm sure the class would agree too." Okuda smiled and cheered him on. The bluenette was precious to them as to the boy in front of him. But somehow she had this feeling…it wouldn't turn out as smoothly in the future.

 _Bonus:_

"I wanted to grin at you holding hands and blushing, two by two!" Koro-sensei whined loudly while crying like he'd just failed at life.

"No need for that, Koro-sensei. Do you not observe your surroundings?" Karma said as he reached for the hand beside his. "You have us," he intertwined his fingers with Nagisa before raising their arms. The bluenette's face looked so red, it was unhealthy.

Koro-sensei's face turned white and blank. "I'm already used to you two, Karma-kun. Your sensei needs a breather sometimes."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wonder why it turned out angsty. Probably the karmagisa deficit in the first episode. I want to make a scene with the opening HAHA the lyrics are sooooo lovey-dovey. I mean, "Question, question: why. Question, question: is it. Question, question: you are. Question, question: so close and yet so far away?" – doesn't that ignite your karunagi feels (remember the otp problems in the manga, when they were first years). I feel so crappy. Ugh, sorry if the chapter is not so good. I don't know if I'm tired or just don't have ideas. Anyway, welcome back to the fandom!

Edit: Changed the image cover, credits to _karma-kun_ of tumblr


	2. Cream

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Cream**

 ** _Deleted Scene 02 – Episode 02_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which there is no stopping Karma from flirting

* * *

"First we mix in sugar and milk. Vanilla oil brings out the flavor." Kayano instructed while she roamed around, the recipe notebook clutched in her chest.

"But, Kaede-chan, they tried to make a giant pudding on TV once…" What was left of Hinano's statement fell to deaf ears when the naughtiest child in class…

"Did you test-taste it, Nagisa-kun?"

While the bluenette continued stirring, he replied, "No, Karma-kun—"

"Is it sweet?"

"I didn't—" Nagisa was beyond confused, he just said—

"Is it as sweet as me?" The red head was smirking.

Nakamura, who was coincidentally doing the same stirring in the same bowl, giggled so loudly that it attracted the attention of the others. She had to pause and grip the side of the giant bowl for support. "Karma you didn't—" She said between giggles.

Karma shot her a silent glare before finding a hand-sized bowl—

Nagisa dropped the rod, blushing a deep red…

—Before the other boy poured something on top of his head, something sticky, smelled so sweet…

"Karma-kun!" He exclaimed in shock.

Karma closed their distance and whispered on the bluenette's ear, "Or as sweet as you?" He licked the cream off Nagisa's cheek.


	3. Darling

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Darling**

 ** _Deleted Scene 03 – Episode 02_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which Nagisa is _bae_.

* * *

"…top it off with caramel sauce, made separately," Kayano happily recited her recipe until…

"Karma Akabane, what on freaking Earth are you doing on top of that?!" The director's voice boomed from below.

"Helping bae!" Karma yelled back, standing _too_ close to the bluenette as their joined hands gripped the tube of the caramel sauce.

"Are you not embarrassed saying that?" Nagisa said with a laugh.

"You get down this instant!"

"In a minute!" The red head answered back, smiling from ear to ear.

"Should I?" Karma chuckled. "No way. You _are_ my bae." And he kissed—more like a smack so loud—the bluenette on the cheek. "See you later, _bae_." He laughed so high in spirits that Nagisa could feel he was infected too. The smile wouldn't fall off his face now.

Below, Kayano sighed. Her narration was ruined, and to think she was getting fired up too.


	4. Marked

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Marked**

 ** _Deleted Scene 04 – Episode 02_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which Karma's eyes turned hundred percent murderous

* * *

"Right!" Sugino exclaimed. "If we tag 'em, they're free!" Without further thinking, he jumped off the rock he was sitting on and dashed forward.

"Sugino, you dummy." Karma intervened, leaning on the rock and chilling like it was just a game of paper-rock-scissors they were playing right now. "Like anyone's getting tagged without that sonic octopus noticing. If we could do that, we would have killed him ages ago—"

A gasp escaped Nagisa's mouth as he fell to the ground kneeling, the glare of a handprint evident on his back.

Karma's eyes turned hundred percent murderous. "On second thought, let's kill him. We get rid of that military titan in strength first."

Sugino sweatdropped.


	5. Bra

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Bra**

 ** _Deleted Scene 05 – Episode 02_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which Nagisa was agreed to be bait, almost.

* * *

Karma turned his attention to the bluenette. "Compared to blowing up the Earth, it's downright adorable. Like you, won't you agree?"

Nagisa only laughed awkwardly, standing up. Three years with Karma and that kind of statement didn't bother him anymore. "Fine, well…"

"But if I were a Mach-20 underwear thief, I sure wouldn't leave such shoddy evidence behind." The other boy continued, as if _Nagisa is adorable_ was a universal fact, reaching out under his desk and throwing a round item at him.

Nagisa caught it without fail…and stared at it. A ball of basketball dressed in a pink lace bra.

"A ball from the equipment shed." Karma said after the silence.

"So that's what you were doing! You weren't at the teachers' office earlier!" Terasaka shouted from his seat with accusation. "You were off stealing a stolen bra!" He simpered at the red head. "You got some erotic urges, huh Karma."

Instead of reacting in hostility, the redhead only waved the statement off and said, "Here's a suggestion: why don't we let Nagisa-kun wear a bra and lure the supposed to be thief out, hmm?" to which Nagisa loudly protested.

Maehara huffed and leaned on his chair. "God, Karma, now that is some _real_ erotic urge."

"I have no say in this, have I?" Nagisa said to Kayano, stressed to the bone.

"We always love you, Nagisa. Remember that." Kayano assured with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, this update (let's make it memorable: 15th of January, GMT+8) is monstrous. What the heck. 4 drabbles in one evening. In one sitting. *high fives myself* I feel like a feels machine today, haha. This would be the new format for Wisps, instead of _series of deleted scenes_ , it'll be _one deleted scene per chapter_.

17:48 HAHA MY HEADCANON IS DAMN TRUE I LOVE THIS WORLD

 ** _A/N II:_** It was a day after I posted Color when I checked the reviews…tbh I was reluctant to look at them _because_ I don't know if anyone would like what I'd written, lol. I expected negative comments and I was preparing myself to accept those…but when I'd finally read _all_ of them, I just… OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS EVERY THOUGHT YOU'D POUR TO EACH OF YOUR REVIEW MADE MY DAY THANK YOU OH THANK YOU SO MUCH I AM SO HAPPY THAT I COULD ACTUALLY TURN INTO DANDELIONS BLESS THIS FANDOM

Btw, I messaged some of you in reply to your reviews and if you're one those who didn't receive them, please don't feel bad. I do not know how to reply to your review. I'm just so overwhelmed with feels when I read it and my mind cannot fathom speech anymore. But I want to let you know, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm super glad everyone of you appreciates this little piece even though it's a bit crappy sometimes, lol. AND I LOVE YOU TOO. I LOVE YOU, OKAY.


	6. Skirt

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 ** _Skirt_**

 ** _Deleted Scene 05 – Episode 04_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which Nagisa rather liked the feel of Karma's bicep

* * *

"What's going on?" He asked as he went beside the bluenette. Early in the morning and the class was already this enthusiastic.

"Kind of a crime of passion," Nagisa answered.

Karma only drew a long note at the back of his throat.

"Huh, you've been missing out, Karma." Maehara said amidst the sound of angry girls.

"What have I been missing out?" The red head asked out of curiosity.

"Apparently, looking up at girls' skirts," explained Isogai shortly." Itona tinkered this little truck and everyone just decided they could _peek_ with it."

Again, that long note at the back of his throat.

"You don't seem interested," stated Isogai.

"Nope, I can see what's under a skirt anytime." Karma said casually.

The others who heard him either looked shocked or mortified.

Nagisa squeaked when he felt an arm snaking around his waist. "When you have Gender by your side, you get to discover lots of stuff, right Nagisa-kun?"

Instead of the expected blush that would usually decorate the bluenette's cheek, the present members of Class E only saw a timid smile.

Nagisa's hand was gripping Karma's bicep for support.

"Would you keep it PG here?" Itona nonchalantly remarked before any more of intimacy could follow.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi, everyone! It's been awhile (more or less two weeks right?)! I want to apologize for not updating, haha. I got a depressed and well…had no motivation to write. As you can see, there's no deleted scene for episode 3…that ep is too serious to insert one, haha. Itona is such a precious child so let's just leave it at that (but at that episode, when you see Nagisa and Karma standing next to each other, they're holding hands. It's not visible because it's dark). I hope I could write another drabble for this week's episode. I'll try what I can.


	7. Ikemen

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Ikemen**

 ** _Deleted Scene 06 – Episode 05_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which the ikemen is...?

* * *

"If you'll take a second steep, this round's on me." Isogai winked, a finger to his lips, as he poured the each cup the right amount of tea.

"Ikemen da~" Both Nagisa and Kayano monologue, with an expression of never before seen bliss on their faces.

"Oh! Are you a new one?" Someone from a nearby tabled exclaimed, apparently mesmerized by the newly arrived waiter.

" _Oui, madame_." The said person answered in purrfect French.

The woman swooned.

"Isn't that…?" Kayano started.

"Karma-kun?!"

"Yo, Nagisa, everyone." The red head greeted with an innocent smile, as if he was the most behaved student in the entire campus. He carried two trays on his hands, full of cups of coffee, and spun around in a Karma-majestic-way.

Nagisa sweatdropped. What a flashy guy.

"Ikemen da~" Maehara wolf-whistled, smirking in a joking fashion

If possible, a background of pink roses appeared behind Karma, making him sparkle.

"Ikemen da~" Everyone in their table chorused, even Isogai who was supposed to take the other of the next table.

It made the bluenette giggle to himself.

"What should Nagisa say?" Isogai announced like he's the host of a game show.

Nagisa was lightly laughing now, trying to tone down his continuous happy hormones to no avail. "Ikemen da Karma-kun~"


	8. Exposed

**Wisps Deux**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 **Exposed**

 ** _Deleted Scene 07 – Episode 05_**

 _Synopsis:_ In which public displays of affection is prohibited…wait what?

* * *

Isogai was off carrying his handful of buns. The rest of the class was beside him, laughing and chatting about bread recipes, all except Karma and Nagisa. The two was left behind and were standing awkwardly next to each other. Nagisa was bent on not to meet Karma's gaze.

The red head coughed. "So can I have my reward now?"

The boy beside him reddened. "What reward?" He hoped pretending would save him.

"You said if we win, you'd grant me a kiss." Karma said, absolutely not feeling a bit humiliated.

"That was a blind bribe." _Pushed to me by our classmates._ Nagisa replied back. "To make you participate."

Karma refused to budge. "No, a reward is a reward, Nagisa-kun."

"Ummm…" The bluenette uttered helplessly. This kiss he was talking about was embarrassing.

"Nagisa-kun." The red head took on a serious tone. He was advancing forward and Nagisa could do anything but retreat backwards. Alas, evading him couldn't be an easy feat; the bluenette's back had hit the wall.

 _This._ Being intimate with Karma in general is too embarrassing for his own good.

The bluenette looked down at his feet.

The red head leaned forward, extending an arm beside Nagisa's ear. "Nagisa-kun." He whispered huskily.

The other boy swallowed, his self-consciousness and all. "Oh fine." His eyes were shut close as he raised his heels, intending to give a gentle peck on Karma's lips—that was if he didn't lose balance—but was placed on the red head's corner of the mouth instead. Nagisa grabbed Karma's nape in an attempt to prevent the fall, although the red head lost his footing, causing both of them to fall over still, with Nagisa on top.

This was more than the intimacy the bluenette had bargained for.

Karma was wide-eyed, obviously tripping over his own composure because of what happened. He held Nagisa's cheek with one hand, using the other to keep them grounded to the ground. Nagisa was reddening too much but that didn't stop the red head to give him one full kiss directly on the mouth. They were interrupted however when somebody coughed, making them stop and turn—

"You know, that public of display of attention could get you two suspended." Asano stated before turning his back and leaving. He had never been so wrong in his life, about chasing someone to oblivion or something like that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Yours truly is finally back! I cannot express how grateful I am for your patience with this literary work so I hope this update would make you smile (despite the ending of AssClass manga). I have this little obsession with _kabedon_ - _me-please_ so…


End file.
